They Were Six
by Lady Shadow Cassandra
Summary: Snippets of Charles Brandon reflecting upon the six Queens of England.


Apparently some stuff is going down at AO3 so to be sure my fics won't get lost if the site gets deleted or something, I'm crossposting them here. Enjoy.

* * *

 **#1**

 _"Hearts? You play with hearts?"_

The question, innocent as it is, makes Charles winces. It doesn't show, of course - he hasn't spent all his life at court without learning how to disguise his emotions - but it still hurts. Does he play with hearts? Not anymore, no. His marriage is falling apart and he doesn't know what to do heal it. Catherine may have forgiven him when he cheated on her, but won't forgive him for the part he played in putting down the rebellion. If he is honest, he can't forgive himself either.

He did play with hearts, before. Not with his lovers; they all knew where it stood, what he would give them (nights of pleasure) and what he wouldn't (marriage). But Margaret... Oh, poor Margaret. He did her wrong, broke her heart, and wasn't even at her side when consumption killed her. She didn't think him capable of love, of loving her like she deserved. _"Your love is most generous where it is more hurtful."_ To this day, her words still haunt him. After all, he cheated on her so many times through their marriage, and didn't even try to make her happy.

He failed her and she died and he could only cry over her coffin, begging for forgiveness.  
He tried to do better with Catherine, but failed too, in the end.

Anne of Cleves is still looking at him from behind her veil, smiling hesitantly. He smiles back and answers _"Sometimes",_ because he still has a reputation to maintain, before continuing to explain the rules of the game.

 **#2**

 _"Good Christian people, I have come here to die..."_

Being on the scaffold can bring a lot of dignity to people, even when you don't expect it. Charles looks at Anne Boleyn and remembers Thomas More and Cardinal Fisher. They both had been very dignified in the face of death, with the crowd supporting them. Here, people came for blood, but they will get a bit more.

He never expected Henry to send his wife to the scaffold. How could he? This is without precedent in English history, and he had done so much to be able to marry and crown her... He had been so passionate about her; perhaps that's why it ends in tears and blood now.  
His son is shaking slightly next to him, and he puts his hand on his son's shoulder. He isn't so sure anymore it was a good idea to bring him to the execution, but perhaps the child will learn an important lesson: the king's favor is fickle.

And Anne Boleyn is paying the highest price possible.

Her speech ends and Charles watches her kneel on the scaffold, while the executioner is fetching his sword. A tear rolls down on her cheek and he thinks of Jane Seymour.  
If this is one is lucky, she won't be disgraced and die.

 **#3**

When he watches Katherine Howard on the scaffold, Charles wonders if the crown of the Queen of England has been cursed.

The girl, young and naive as she was, had been managing her duties rather well. She got along well with Anne of Cleves, had a good relationship with Lady Elizabeth and little Prince Edward, had managed to maintain a polite, if cold, relationship with Lady Mary, and nobody had court had been outright hostile to her since the marriage.  
And she had went and cheated on the King with one of the grooms.  
Such a disgrace.

Culpepper wasn't even that interesting, he heard the gossips enough to be aware of it. Perhaps the queen had been lonely, but she had brought one of her old friends to be one of ladies-in-waiting, and she and Lady Rochford were friends...

(Another one who hadn't survived Henry's court, in the end. She had managed her place well after the death of her husband, but in the end...)

Sometimes, Charles wondered who would be the next one to fall from the royal favor.

 **#4**

Jane Seymour is sweet and a complete contrast to the late queen. She has a passion for needlework, still believes in Catholicism and wishes to restore Princess Mary to the succession.  
Henry is bored by her very fast.

Charles likes her.

Life at court is different now, many people have been unsettled by what happened, by the violent and fatal demise of Anne Boleyn, and the cards have been redistributed.  
Nobody will make a move against Jane Seymour, and her brother is gaining more power by the day.

Charles hopes everyone will be happy now. Enough blood has been spilled for a lifetime. Time for peace and to bring the country forward, with an heir if God wills it.

 **#5**

Catherine Parr has the potential to last.

Charles is tired, and has washed his hands off the future of the queen. She is smart enough to navigate within the court, has allied herself with powerful nobles, up to Edward Seymour, and is friend with the Lady Mary.

The Catholic faction might be against her, but she can handle it, if she plays the game well enough.  
Charles won't intervene. He is done with the court's politics, won't plot and plot again. It's time a new generation tries to handle the King, and he won't be part of it. Best to stay in the background, where he is most likely to keep his head and his station.

His time has passed and as long as no one makes a move against him, things should be fine.  
Things should be fine.

 **#6**

Princess Mary is a cute toddler, Charles peruses while her father is showing her off at the ambassadors, pride clearly visible on his face. Queen Katherine looks remarkably happy too, sitting regally on her throne, while Princess Margaret is as radiant as ever. Everybody seems to be content, except for the Duke of Buckingham, who looks as sullen as usual since Princess Mary celebrated her first birthday.

Still hoping he can get on the throne, apparently.

Cardinal Wolsey is watching everyone with an hawk's eye and Anthony Knivert huffs next to him. The meeting is long and they are getting bored - their attention is fleeting away.  
The Queen's ladies-in-waiting are lovely in their dresses and Charles catches the eyes of his current lover. He winks at her and she blushes slightly, but smiles back.  
Life couldn't get any better, Charles decides. He doesn't care nor have to worry about court's politics, enjoys the royal favor, can spend his days hunting and jousting and playing tennis, and all the pretty ladies at court are smiling at him.

His life is perfect and the future is so _bright_.


End file.
